


Something for Harvey

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Series: Adventures with the Ross Twins [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Beginnings of Modern Family, Cute!Kids, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early Valentine's Day, two months after Mike and Harvey started officially dating. Now, the twins want to help Mike with a little something for Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In an effort to get out of my writer's limbo (and fear that this will never be published if I do not publish it now), I am posting this story in hopes to write at least a chapter a day until Valentines day. I've been struggling to write a Valentines-Day Themed story since last week. I've thought about everything from AU, to HS, to BSDM, to ABO, to just about everything. I ended up with about twenty new documents that will never be completed. I had an inkling to write about the Ross Twins again. So, here I am, it's not the whole two year gap that I promised in [Daddy and Harvey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5783674) but, with hopes, it will slowly get there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

Mike notices nothing of how the twin’s faces are glued to the TV commercial when he arrives home. It’s a leisurely Tuesday night in the Ross Household. The twins have their homework scattered all over the coffee table while the TV hums in the background.

“Daddy’s home,” he says in greeting.

It’s one of the rare times that Mike gets home early enough to join his kids for dinner. Things at the firm have been difficult lately with Mike’s new clients and Harvey’s probonos. It’s only thanks to Harvey that he gets one or two nights a week at home.

Their heads bolt up immediately.

“Dad!” They pipe up in unison. The same grin is mirrored in their features as they turn to him. Raphy and Jamie make a daring dash towards their father, crayons and pencils, and books falling on the floor in their haste. The give him their best Rottweiler impersonations, tackling him on the floor.

“Yes, bossman’s home!” Britney cheered from somewhere inside the apartment. There’s shuffling of pillows and stuffing of bags in the distance. “Catcha later, boss. I’m heading home to study!” She says, giving Mike a shoulder squeeze before rushing past, “I need my wages next week. I gotta buy me some books for school.”

Mike has no time to react when two buzzing balls of energy nearly jump up and down his stomach.

“Dad-dad-dad-dad,” Jaime says, slurring his words.

“Are we going out on Sunday?” Raphy asks in the same hurried pace.

Mike’s brow furrow. “This Su nday? What’s happening this Sunday?” he muses more to himself, trying to remember if anything special will happen on that day but his mind draws a blank. He gives his children a skeptical look. “I don’t remember anything special about Sunday. Why don’t we do what we always do?”

“But daaaaad,” Raphy protests, giving Mike a _stop being stupid_ look. Mike returns it two-fold.

“It’s February 14.” Jamie fills him in like he was stating the most obvious thing in the world.

“Huh,” Mike blinks dumbly. He rises to his elbows, legs still trapped beneath his sons, and eyes them questioningly. “Ehrm, okay…? So guys know the date…? And…?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day, dad,” Raphy tells him with a groan, “Vah-lehn-tynes!”

“Aren’t you going to do anything?” Jamie adds, poking Mike in the chest.

“For Harvey!” Raphy clarifies immediately. He looks and sounds moments away from bursting into song again. It’s a fact that his brother catches quickly. The twins’ eyes meet and their grins breaks their faces.

“Daddy and Harvey sitting in a—” they begin to sing but a glare from their dad shushes them.

“We saw you kissing!” Jamie points out matter-of-factly.

“Twice!” Raphy announces, making a weird face between disgusted and gleeful.

Mike tries and fails to stop his blush. They _had_ , the twins truly _had_ seen them kissing more than once and he recalls both times vividly in his head.

The first time had been Christmas day, just after dawn, while they placed presents underneath the Christmas tree in Harvey’s condo and pretended, like good parents, that the boxes came from the North Pole. It was an accident! Flushed with eggnog, warmed by the fire, Harvey and Mike were indulging in a little light petting on the couch when the twins wandered into the living room, disoriented. Lucky for the adults, thick woolen blankets on their laps hid their discomfort.

The second time it happened had been completely intentional. Harvey had taken to spending the New Year’s Even either in a club, a bar, or some client party. This year had been different; he opted, instead, to join Mike and the twins for a Times Square celebration, crowding into the streets and waiting for the ball to drop. Each man had a child on his shoulders: Jaime on Mike and Raphy on Harvey.

When the ball dropped, everybody cheered in celebration. Mike, feeling for the first time in a long time that everything was beginning to slot into place, wrapped a hand around Harvey’s neck and hauled the older man into a lip-lock that made his kids gag for the rest of the week. And, thus, their rendition of ‘K-I-S-S-I-N-G’ was immortalized.

“Earth to daddy,” Jamie croons waving a hand over Mike’s face, “Still there, dad?”

Mike blinks out of his reverie. “Uh, right, Sunday, yeah,” he mumbles, “Harvey, yeah…”

“Are you gonna give him anything?” Raphy asks, grinning like a maniac, “The lady on the TV says that you’re supposed to give’em chocolates and stuffs.”

“… and stuffs?”

“Yeah.” Jaime nods, “Like choc’late an’ roses and stuffs.”

Mike goes from shocked to confused to interested.

“What? Why?” He asks, raising his eyebrow. “Why are you worried Harvey all of a sudden?”

“Because…” Raphy trails off, avoiding his eyes. He also inherited Mike’s lip-biting habit and is currently putting a dent on his lower lip. Jaime has the same look on his face. Like his brother, he keeps his mouth sealed shut.

“Because…?” Mike prods, heart threatening to burst inside his chest. He knows that his children are a little bit smarter than average. Hell, even he didn’t know how they grew up like that but they are more observant that regular nine-year-olds.

Over the course of two months, Harvey’s been gradually becoming a steady presence in their lives; whether it’s having him over for dinner, having them at his condo for dinner, take-away in Mike’s apartment, or that one weekend when they caught Super Bowl live on his flat screen TV. He’s made it no secret that he adores them as much as he adores Mike. Even the kids have caught on to it.

The twins engage in a bit of elbowing and not-so-subtle glances until one of them finally breaks.

“Because he’s nice!” Raphy bursts out, being the first to fold.

“Really nice, dad.” Jaime seconds.

“We like him.” They say together.

Mike’s heart skips a beat at his sons’ confession.

Albeit it’s clear as day that the twins enjoy Harvey’s company, it’s the first time that one of them has admitted _liking_ Harvey, he suspects, more than Brittany, Rosa, Katrina, or Rachel.

“You like him, huh?” He cannot help but smile like an idiot when he says it. “The same way you like Rosa, Britney, Katrina, or Rachel?”

“No,” Raphy shakes his head, “I like him. He’s my favorite.”

“Our favorite.” Jamie corrects, elbowing his brother, “Don’t be so selfish, Raphy!”

“Ah-huh,” Mike grins, chest thundering a million miles a minute. He feels like he’s about to burst with happiness at any moment but he steels himself. “Harvey’s your favorite, huh? You know what? He’s my favorite too.”

Jamie and Raphy’s expression could melt the polar ice caps.

“Okay,” Mike says using a hand to cover his embarrassingly heart-struck smile, “Do you guys want to do something with me for Harvey this weekend? We can do that. What do you guys want to do?”

“Okay, dad,” Jamie stares him in the eyes with a serious expression, “listen carefully.”

“We have an idea,” Raphy squeals and starts whispering into Mike’s ear.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This for now. Might be another one later.

As planned, Mike goes up to Harvey’s office the following morning.

Donna stops him at the door. “He’s not here.” She tells him with a pitying look but he knows she won’t apologize.

“Oh,” Mike’s face falls, “What times is he coming in?”

“Am I his keeper, Mike?” Donna asks him, one elegant eyebrow rising for the occasion. Mike meets it with an eyebrow of his own. She reels it back in after a moment. “Oh. Right. Secretary… apparently, I am.” She sighs and goes to check her boss’ calendar. “He won’t be in at all today. He’s meeting with clients all day.”

“Oh,” Mike says, trying and failing to hide his disappointment.

“Don’t worry, he didn’t forget about you.” Donna tells him with a mischievous grin. She finds it adorable how his face light’s up like Christmas morning all over again. She points to the stack of folders on the side of her desk. “He left you the DeClancy case to work ok.”

His smile falters when he taps on Donna’s cubicle wall twice. “Thanks, Donna. Ring me if anything else comes up.”

Donna rolls her eyes. “Don’t tell me what to do.” She chides, smiling then goes back to her lighting fast typing, wordlessly dismissing him. Mike goes and she watches him out of the corner of his eye until his back disappears against the wall. She pops open her messenger and sends her boss line. Her phone rings a minute later.

“Yes, Harvey, I gave him the DeClancy brief and, no, I don’t think he has a clue where you are.” She drawls over the receiver without checking the caller ID. She’s confident that it’s the Senior Partner on the line. “Anything else I can do for you, Harvey? Wash your laundry? Pick-up your dry cleaning? Make you dinner?”

Harvey chuckles over the line. “No,” he declines with a _wince_ that she can hear in his voice, “We both know how your last disaster dish nearly brought down half the DA office. I think but laundry would be nice. Book me a masseuse as well?”

Donna snorts. “Whatever, Harvey. I’ll keep your puppy busy until the afternoon. After that, you’re on your own.”

“Thanks Donna,” he thanks her and she knows that he means it. She smiles to herself as she ends the call.

“Damn right,” she mumbles, “I rock.”

***

Mike hasn’t been in his office for five minutes when Katrina knocks on the door.

“Hey, Mike,” she greets, big white smile on her face. He’s slowly learning to associate that look on her face when she particularly wants something to do with her nephews.

“Hey,” he says back, sitting down and motioning for her to do the same. She doesn’t. “Okay, Katrina, what is it you want this time?” he asks with fake annoyance. Katrina, for the most part, has been an awesome aunt to his children, except when she tries to force her family on them. It’s good that she hasn’t—for the most part.

“I was wondering if you have anything planned for the kids this weekend.” She says, sickly sweet and failing to hide the _hopefulness_ in her voice. He gives her a _go on_ look. “I wanted to see if the boy’s would be up for helping me make cookies this weekend. They can bring some to school on Monday.”

They _do_ have plans but knows that his children also have a weakness for their aunt’s baking.

He sighs, “We have something planned on Sunday but Saturday’s free. Would that work for you?”

“You don’t have anything planned with Harvey?” She asks, toe dangerously close to the personal line that they shouldn’t cross in the office.

Mike eyes her carefully. “Not yet, I don’t but the boys want to do something for him.”

Katrina beams then blushes. “Oh! That’s wonderful then!” She exclaims, clapping her hands in excitement. “I’ll take them Saturday morning and get them back by dinner. Will that be enough time for you?”

“Yeah, should be fine,” Mike thinks aloud, “How about you? No plans with Rachel?”

Her blush darkens at the question. “We aren’t really… we’re not… uhm, official or anything… I… I don’t want to impose on her anything…”

Oh, Mike thinks, he’s been exactly where Katrina is before.

“You might want to think about it. I’m sure Rachel will appreciate it.”

She smiles and nods her head, “Thanks Mike.”

***

Surprisingly, Mike doesn’t have to go looking for Harvey again. The older man picks him up promptly at six in the evening, ringing his phone and barking orders for Mike to head to the lobby _right goddamn now_. There are files to be read through and stuff to be proofed but Mike complies anyway, eager to see his boyfriend.

“Hello, Mike,” It’s Ray who greets him when he exits the building.

Mike flushes, still unused to people being privy of their relationship, inside or outside of the firm. “Hey, Ray,” he greets back, nodding as he ducks his head into the town car.

“Hi,” Harvey greets him lazily with a chaste kiss that leaves Mike _longing_ for longer contact. “How was the office?” He looks a little bit ragged on the edges and is trying to keep a tight rein on his fatigue and Mike just wants to run his fingers over the creases on the older man’s forehead and rub them all away.

“Donna kept me busy.” Mike confesses with an exhausted sigh of his own. “It’ll be nice to shuffle some of the workload to the associates. But it’s hard telling my peers what to do, you know?” He lowers his voice into a whisper, “It’s not like I’m a real lawyer or anything.”

“Mike,” Harvey’s voice is warning, “You’ve earned your place as a Senior Associate. Even without the diploma that half those douchebags in the bullpen boast proudly about.” He places a warm hand on Mike’s thigh and squeezes it meaning fully.

“I know,” Mike nods, smiling to himself. He’s unused to Harvey slowing being more _open_ nowadays, gallant with his praises yet still strict in his threats. “It’s just hard, ya know? But anyway, where are we headed?”

Harvey makes a non-committal hum and leans closer. “I was hoping we could get takeaway and eat in your apartment so the boys can join us. God knows that you need to start feeding them something healthier than Deli food most nights.”

“Hey, it’s good Deli food.” Mike protests with a grin that’s entirely too fond.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprisingly, Mike doesn’t have to go looking for Harvey again. The older man picks him up promptly at six in the evening, ringing his phone and barking orders for Mike to head to the lobby _right goddamn now_. There are files to be read through and stuff to be proofed but Mike complies anyway, eager to see his boyfriend.

“Hello, Mike,” It’s Ray who greets him when he exits the building.

Mike flushes, still unused to people being privy of their relationship, inside or outside of the firm. “Hey, Ray,” he greets back, nodding as he ducks his head into the town car.

“Hi,” Harvey greets him lazily with a chaste kiss that leaves Mike _longing_ for longer contact. “How was the office?” He looks a little bit ragged on the edges and is trying to keep a tight rein on his fatigue and Mike just wants to run his fingers over the creases on the older man’s forehead and rub them all away.

“Donna kept me busy.” Mike confesses with an exhausted sigh of his own. “It’ll be nice to shuffle some of the workload to the associates. But it’s hard telling my peers what to do, you know?” He lowers his voice into a whisper, “It’s not like I’m a real lawyer or anything.”

“Mike,” Harvey’s voice is warning, “You’ve earned your place as a Senior Associate. Even without the diploma that half those douchebags in the bullpen boast proudly about.” He places a warm hand on Mike’s thigh and squeezes it meaning fully.

“I know,” Mike nods, smiling to himself. He’s unused to Harvey slowing being more _open_ nowadays, gallant with his praises yet still strict in his threats. “It’s just hard, ya know? But anyway, where are we headed?”

Harvey makes a non-committal hum and leans closer. “I was hoping we could get takeaway and eat in your apartment so the boys can join us. God knows that you need to start feeding them something healthier than Deli food most nights.”

“Hey, it’s good Deli food.” Mike protests with a grin that’s entirely too fond.

***

Harvey gives Rosa’s door two solid taps while Mike shuffles the takeaway beside him. It only takes moments for the door to open and an olive skinned older woman opens the door.

“Hey Rosa,” Mike greets her with a smile, “Hope they weren’t too much trouble this afternoon.”

Rosa chortles and shakes her head. “They’ve been perfect little angels, Mike, same as always. I don’t know why you bother to ask.” She answers with a smile.

Mike lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much for the help, Rosa.”

“Anytime, Mike. They’re a wonder.”

Immediately the smell of Kung Pao Chicken and Egg Rolls permeate the space and draws the attention of the two boys doing their homework on the dining room table. They share a knowing look between them. If daddy is home early with food, that can only mean that—

“Harvey!” They exclaim with glee, jumping out of their seats in excitement.

Jamie, the slightly taller of the two, makes it to the door first. “Harvey!” He says with a grin that could split his face.

Harvey instinctively bends down, like a natural, and scoops the boy into his arms. “Hey little monster, what’ve you been up to?”

“Math,” Jamie replies enthusiastically, moving to wrap his arms around Harvey’s neck in an affectionate gesture that melts Mike’s heart. “Ms. Thompson makes us add four-digit numbers now! And she says I’m really good! But she doesn’t know it’s because I’ve been doing extra practice with you.”

Harvey returns the hug by running his hand up and down Jaime’s back.

“Does that mean you can be my little helper again soon?”

“Count on me!” Jaime declares confidently, putting hands on his hips, “I’m gonna be the best adder that you’ve ever seen! Best little helper too!”

“The best I could ever ask for,” Harvey agrees with a chuckle.

“No fair!” Raphy complains as he squeezes himself between Rosa and the door. “I wanna help Harvey too!”

“I’m better at Math,” Jaime announces proudly then sticks out his tongue to his younger brother. “Harvey likes me best.” This makes Raphy frown.

“No,” the boy shakes his head, “Harvey likes me best! I’ll can help him with… with… with, uh…” he trails off, drawing a blank, red-faced as he struggles to think of something.

As of late, most of the cases Harvey’s brought home involved numbers, giving Jaime an unfair advantage. Harvey grimaces at the realization. He makes a feeble attempt to lower Jaime to the floor but the child clings to his neck. The action aggravates Raphy’s mood further.

Mike, sensing that a fight is about to erupt, interrupts. “Hey, hey,” he cuts in waving the wood in front of his children’s faces. “We have Kung Pao Chicken, Egg Rolls, and… wait for it… fortune cookies! You don’t want to fight, right? Or else you might get a bad cookie.” It draws the twin’s attention.

“I don’t want a bad cookie,” Raphy tells them shyly, “It’s—s” he hiccups, “—I guess is ‘skay that Harvey—” he sniffles, “—like’s Jaime—b—best—” he hiccups some more, teary-eyed.

“No, no, don’t cry Raphy,” Harvey soothes, bending down despite the protest of his knees and looks Raphy in the eye. He cradles Jaime in the crook of his arm and uses a free hand ruffle Raphy’s hair. “I like both you for different reasons. Doesn’t mean that I like either one of you any less. You’re both my special boys, okay?”

“O—okay,” Raphy eventually nods, wiping the snot with his sleeve.

“Your boss,” Rosa whispers to Mike as they watch the scene play out, “Your boss is natural. Does he have kids of his own?”

“Yeah,” Mike blurts out without thinking. Or maybe, he thinks that Jaime and Raphy can one day _be_ Harvey’s kids too. All too soon, the reverie is broken and Harvey stand ups shakily with one child in each hand. They turn to him, making the picture of the perfect family—his family—turned to him. His heart does a black flip.

“Let’s go home?” Harvey asks Mike first before addressing Rosa, “Thank you for watching over them.” Rosa gives him a friendly smile then a wave before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One one side: "Yay! Another chapter in less than 12-hours!" 
> 
> On another side: I have to go to a mandatory retreat from tomorrow until Saturday. I'll try to type-up more scenes on my phone while I'm away. 
> 
> Up-Next: Conniving!Twins make plans for Valentines. Oh! And I'm still debating whether or not I include the baking scene with Katrina or just fill that afternoon with Marvey domestic alone time fluff (or smut). Do tell me~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it tolm long. I'm in my retreat and I wrote thos betwee breaks on my phone. Posted with my phone too. Omg. Sorry for the typos and the formatting.

Since Harvey bought dinner, it's Mike's turn to do the dishes and, being cheapskate, has to do them by hand. It gives his children the perfect opportunity to infect the older man with their Valentine's fever.

  
“Eww,” Jaime groans while making a disgusted face at the couple kissing in the commercial. The three of them are sitting on the couch, watching the nightly news.

  
“That's so gross.” Raphy voices out for both of them. He sprawls on his stomach, legs bent over the armrest, beside his brother.

  
Harvey takes the other end of the couch in his socks. It's been two months since Mike and he started dating. Slowly but steadily, he's been making an effort to help out. He's made it a small habit to review the kid's homework if Mike's doing choices so as to subtly ease the workload.

  
“Kissing is normal between people who love each other.” He tells them, half-teasing, without realizing the weakness he's just revealed.

  
“Does that mean Harvey loves daddy?” Jaime asks in an inquisitive manner. He glances up from where he sits in the middle of the couch. His questions seems to spike his brother's interest as well.

  
“You and daddy kiss all the time!” The younger Ross exclaims with a grin that reminds Harvey of Mike. Both of them look at Harvey with expectantly wide eyes, peering.

  
“I…” Harvey stutters. Now, while Mike initially caught him spilling his guts to Donna at the ball, he's never actually said it yet, not to Mike's face. He goes for the safe response and nods mutely.   
It's just his luck that another couple-centric Valentines day commercial airs on the TV. He notices how the twins watch it with immense focus.

  
“So, erhm, your daddy… has he had lots of people he kissed before?” He knows it's unfair to ask and downright devious to get info from the boys but curiosity gets the better of him. He just wants… in the five years that he's known Mike, he's never seen the blonde date anyone seriously—not even Rachel.

  
The twins stare at him with funny expressions and Harvey wants to take back his questions.

  
“No.” They shake their heads.

  
“Does he get a lot of chocolates during Valentines?” Harvey prods, careful to keep his tone light.

  
They shake their heads again.

  
“Our teacher says that you give chocolates to someone you like on Valentines day.” Jaime says in a matter of fact tone, setting his brother's cue. “Are youuuu gonna give daddy choc’lates?”

  
Harvey lowers Raphy's activity map with a hum. “That depends… does your daddy like chocolates?”

  
They look at him like he's just said something blasphemous. “WHO DOESN'T LIKE CHOCOLATES?!”

  
“Who doesn't like chocolates?” Mike suddenly pipes up, toweling his hands as he enters the room.

“Nobody,” Harvey answers smoothly like the trained professional that he is. He automatically makes a diversion.

“You’ve got these states mixed up, Raphy.” He turns to the boy and shifts the conversation.

  
Mike, with an amused knowing smile, lets it slide. He gravitates to Harvey's side of the couch and perches on the arm chair to peer at Raphy's homework. The action presses his chest against the side if Harvey's arm. It makes the other man stiffen.

  
Dating someone with children is a tricky situation. Albeit, they aren't explicitly hiding anything from the twins. They aren't necessarily broadcasting it with public displays of affections. The two times they were caught kissing were, both equally, accidental.

  
They know it's nothing to be ashamed about. Harvey, on one hand, doesn't want to make Jaime or Raphy think that he's being nice to them because he likes their father. Mike, on the other hand, doesn't want to lull them into a false sense of permanence. After all, they are both consenting adults who knew each other's dating his story. They take it one day at a time.

  
***

  
Half-way through the late-night news, Mike and Harvey exchange the twin's homework to double check. The normally lively boys fall asleep before the end of the program.

  
“Mike,” Harvey whispers under his breath, careful not to jostle Jaime who's nuzzled to his side. He shoots his boyfriend a look of amusement. “I’m thinking that I should bill by the hour if the Ross Family insists on using me as a human pillow.”

  
Mike glances over with a small smile on his face. “You can't. I'll go bankrupt and the twins will lose their college fund.” He replies with fake seriousness. A quick peak tells him Raphy had dozed off as well and he decides it's safe to kiss Harvey on the cheek. “Have I ever told you that they don't take well to sleeping in different places?”

  
“Oh?” Harvey questions with a raised brow. “Why am I only hearing this now?”

Mike shrugs. “Didn’t feel important.”

  
“We're on your couch, Mike.” Harvey points out with an unimpressed tone. “This isn't exactly a ‘different’ place.” 

“I know, jerk.” Mike says, rolling his eyes. “I'm talking about the first time they slept over in your condo. I couldn't believe you got them to sleep at all.” He doesn't stop the awe that laces his voice. 

“I know,” Harvey nods a little. It's the type of shy, uncertain nod which Mike's only recently learned to spot. He hadn't noticed it before because he wasn't aware it existed. “I was their when they fell asleep.”

  
“Then they fell asleep in your office.” Mike adds in the same fond tone.  
Harvey doesn't directly respond to the last statement.

  
“Shall we take them to bed?” He offers, gently running a hand to fluff Jaime's hair. He glances at his watch. “It’s getting late. They have school tomorrow.”

  
“You're right,” Mike replies with a nod, chest tightening with an overwhelming burst of happiness. There are days when he cannot believe that this—this thing with Harvey is really happening, that Harvey might one day come to love his kids as much as him. Then, there are days when Harvey catches him by surprise to remind him.

  
“I'll take Raphy first then come back for Jaime.”

  
Harvey gives him a look like he's stupid. “I don't see why we can't bring them in together.”

  
Mike falters. “Really, Harvey, you've already brought them food. No need to bother yourself anymore.”

  
“Mike,” Harvey hisses low, gripping Mike's hand when he tries to stand. “I understand and will respect if you don't want to but if this is you feeling guilt or shame or any of that bull—s” he cuts abruptly, “—nonsense then stop. I want to.”

  
“Are you trying to close me, Specter?” Mike asks with a flirty grin.

  
Harvey responds with a suggestive waggle of his brows. He leans in and whispers low, “Is it working?”

  
“Fine, but no stopping me when I want to give you a proper thank you.”   
Harvey's smile widens.

  
***

  
They take half an hour to get the twins settled. By then, Harvey's lost his jacket and Mike's in his undershirt. Jaime and Raphy are tucked in their beds in their PJs, with their stuffed animals cuddled to their chests.

  
Harvey watches with adoration as Mike kisses his sons on the forehead.

  
Mike turns, “Thanks Harvey,” he says pulling Harvey out of the room by the collar. He immediately pushes his boyfriend against the nearest wall once they are outside. He slides into Harvey's space with ease. “Can I thank you properly now?”

  
Harvey stares down at Mike and licks his dry lips. “By all means. Be my guest.”   
Mike initiates the kiss. Harvey moans into it, relishing in how Mike licks inside his mouth, along his teeth, and twines their tongues together. It awakens the ache inside them. It like it’s been ages since they last kissed—properly since the small stolen pecks do not count. 

Harvey realizes how much he missed their intimacy, the closeness, the open-ness they share outside the office. Mike's like a breath of fresh air to fill the dingy void of a stale day. Mike's invigorating.

  
All too soon they have to stop.   
Mike makes a noise of protest at the back of his throat, chasing as Harvey pulls away.

  
“I have to go.” Harvey says dejectedly. “Work tomorrow.”

  
Mike lets out an embarrassing whine and Harvey laughs before pecking him on the lips.

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asks even of it's not a question.

  
“Hmm,” Mike hums, “Can’t you stay?” He counter-offers but Harvey shakes his head.

  
“I’ve got an early Senior Partner's meeting tomorrow.”

  
Mike pulls away in understanding. He might feel a little bit let down by Harvey's refusal but he chooses to let those feelings slide. But. It doesn't stop him from muscling a few more kisses as he leads Harvey to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday is completely taken over by the DeClancy case. By Thursday, Mike’s exhausted from reading thousands upon thousands of case-related paper nonsense. The opposing council, quite childishly, attempted to bury them in paperwork. This time is worse the Brainbridge briefs, filling two rooms instead of one. Even with five junior associates, both paralegals, and Katrina, they’ve barely made a dent in the workload. It doesn’t help that Mike has trust issues with the JA’s.

“Mike,” Rachel hisses, pulling him by the ear as he sits down, “Stop re-reading what the juniors have already read through! You’re doubling the workload and _stalling_. At this rate, all of us will be here overnight! And I have _recitation_ tomorrow!”

“No,” Mike refuses as he goes through the file, “We might _miss_ something and, if we do, an innocent woman is going to jail and her kids are going to be sent to foster care. I… can’t, Rachel. I know it’s silly and stupid and crazy. But I can’t…” _let them convict another innocent person_ goes unsaid.

Rachel reads his face and hears in anyway. “Fine,” she nods begrudgingly then lowers her own half-read file. Katarina sits takes a seat beside her with coffees in hand. The blush is poorly hidden but Mike’s too busy to comment on it. “Perfect timing,” Rachel greets with a grin for the coffee and hands Katrina one of the documents from the JA’s ‘finished’ pile. “I think the SA’s can handle the double-checking.”

Katarina gives them both pained looks but accepts it anyway. “Fine,” she agrees, taking it but sends a pointed glare at Mike. “I’m getting the kids tomorrow since this is costing me baking time.”

“Katrina,” Mike rolls his eyes with a snort, “ _This_ pays for your baking ingredients for baking time.”

“That’s not the point.” She tells him with a huff, “I _did_ have plans today, you know?”

“I hope those plans include you sitting in this library with your head stuck in a case file…” Louis buts into the conversation like he is _supposed to be_ a part of it. It’s both disrespectful and scary at the same time. He swaggers to their table with his trademarked ‘Litt it up’ grin and plants a hand on the table. “…Because, Katty, you know how much I hate ruining date night plans, right?”

“Right,” Katarina nods with a grimace.

“I’m sure you love birds can reschedule for the weekend, right?” He says directly to Katrina _and Mike_.

For a guy who takes pride in being ‘in-the-know’, Louis sure as hell gets a lot of thinks misconstrued. Take for example, Mike and Katrina’s relationship, which despite the constant rebuttals from both sides, he’s insisted on their ‘forbidden office love affair’ since last year. Pay no mind that Mike and Katrina had _separate_ dates for the Yuletide Ball.

“Hello to you too, Louis. I’m glad to see that you’re not above suffering with us lowly associates on a menial task like this. I would have thought, you being a senior partner, you’d think this is beneath you.”

Louis sputters for a comeback but ultimately holds it in. “Well,” he says indignantly, chest puffed out like a peacock and readjusting his lapels, “You know that I am an equal opportunity kind of guy who understands that this is a challenge that every associate must face in the course of their climb to reaching higher positions in Pearson Specter.”

“So this type of work _is_ beneath you?” Rachel keeps prodding until Louis breaks.

“Ease up, guys, you know Louis is all for upper management and stuff.” Mike waves them off, getting distracted by the constant conversation. If he is to be honest, he’s exhausted to the bones and he just wants to curl up at home with the new in the background while he checks on his children’s homework for the night. That, and he desperately wants this to blow over by the weekend.

“That’s—that’s right,” Louis nods his head furiously, red-faced, with a large toothy grin in Mike’s direction, “I’m upper management now and, hence, I manage.”

“Perhaps you can manage your own associate then, Louis,” Harvey joins in the conversation, seemingly materializing out of nowhere to appear at Mike’s side. He takes a cursory glance, for show, at the document in Mike’s hands and hums in approval at the re-checking.

“I don’t see your puppy in the play pen tonight and Durant’s downstairs eating a hotdog while the rest of his peers are working. Did you authorize a time out for him or something? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Favoritisms so early? It’s not good for team morale…” He shakes his head chidingly at Louis, “…what will the others think if they find out that your puppies are missing?”

Louis, like most Senior Partners, has more than one associate under his belt. After being promoted, denied his Monica Monroe, he takes Seth Keller and Kyle Durant under his wing. Both of them have high-ranking, top performing, exuberant recommendations from Harvard but, for them, greatness comes with their own over-inflated egos.

Louis pales at the remark and his eyes immediately darts out to the room to search for his associates. True to Harvey’s words, the pair isn’t present in the library. He excuses himself in embarrassment and, presumably, runs out of the room to search for his puppies.

“Thanks,” Mike breathes out, sinking into Harvey’s barely there touch where Harvey holds onto the back of the chair, “I kind of needed that.”

“You also kind of need food.” Harvey states in a matter-of-fact tone. It’s his subtle way of reminding Mike to eat. It’s also an apology for keeping Mike in the office longer tonight but since its work, Harvey’s case work, there’s nothing that he can do.

“And, you also kind of need to charge your phone,” he informs the other man, leaning low so that less people will hear, “Britney’s called twice about needing to get home.”

Mike drops his highlighter in surprise. “Britney what? Shit!” He exclaims, rummaging through the mess to find his dead phone.

“I’ve sent your apologies and a delivery of takeaway for their dinner. Look, this case might take you all evening, do you think it’s okay if the twins stay with me tonight? Or I can sleep over your place to watch over them.” Harvey reassures with a hand on his shoulder. “Is that a yes?”

Mike thinks for a moment about the surprise he has hidden for Harvey in the apartment and shakes his head. “Not my place. It’s a mess. You don’t have clothes!” He stops and backtracks. “Harvey, it’s… you don’t have to…” he runs a hand through his hair and sighs. It’s too late to call in another sitter and Rosa might be busy with her own grandchildren. “… This is so embarrassing. Harvey…”

“Mike,” Harvey’s voice is sure and steady, “I want to.”

“Okay then,” Mike nods, “You can take them to your place. Make sure you double-check their school stuff for tomorrow. They sorta inherited that from me.”

Harvey raises his brow in amusement, “I think I know who they got it from.”

Rachel coughs to distract them. Their small conversation has caught other people’s attentions.

“Why don’t you discuss what you’ve found in your office, Mike?” She suggests in a sweet tone. To Mike, her sarcasm is layered so thick that he can taste it in the air. He chokes on his next words.

“F—fine then,” he tries to fake confidence, “My office then.”

Harvey bats his hand away and presses the button for the Senior Partner’s floor. He directs Mike to his office by the elbow. The floor is empty now and all the lights are closed, save for his own. Harvey pulls Mike into a camera blind spot and presses him against the wall.

“I want to,” he reasserts, kissing Mike on the lips. “If you’ll let me,” _I will take care of them_ , he says in his head.

“I know,” Mike pants into his mouth, “I know, Harvey. I’m just… I’m just not used to it, okay? Having someone other than me taking care of my children. It’s been just me all their lives.”

Harvey nods minutely, nosing at the skin on Mike’s throat. Mike shivers at the contact. He bares his neck more even as he talks.

“I’ve been careful. I don’t want them thinking that I don’t want them because of this job. I want this job _because I want to keep them_. I want to give them all the opportunities that I never had, the love that I grew up from my grandmother, and just being there, you know? I would choose them over this path any day, every time, damn the consequences.”

“I know,” Harvey nods into Mike’s throat. “I want to give you more. I want to let you out early. I want to give you that time that you can spend with your kids. But, I also don’t want them thinking you slept your way to where you are now. Mike, you’re more than a gorgeous piece of ass that I happen to be tapping.”

Mike throw his head back and laughs. “I don’t give two shits, Harvey. I know you like my brain to, you big nerd.”

Harvey kisses him again to shut him up.

“Let me take them.” He says determinedly when they part. “I’ll even check their homework before bed. No sweets. No pizza.” It’s so open and heartfelt that nothing, not even the wrath of God himself, could have convinced Mike that it was a bad idea.

“Okay, okay,” Mike nods into another kiss. “Just tonight, okay? Then promise me that I can make it up to you on Saturday.”

“Deal.”


	6. Chapter 6

Harvey is nervous when he walks up to Mike’s building and gets buzzed up by the doorman on sight. He’s only been here a handful of times, and those were compressed to the few times he’s brought dinner for the Ross’ and that one time when brought Mike home after the Yuletide Ball. He nods at the doorman who just gives him a smile.

The apartment building is relatively old compared to the swankier high-rises in the area. It’s maintained its modest 10-floor structure with a single hallway in the middle between doors. There’s about eight doors per floor, four on each side. Orange colored bulbs light up the corridor and show him the way.

Mike’s apartment is 1004. He knocks just below the placard saying ‘ROSS’.

“Finally!” Harvey hears it muffled from the other side, “Mike, I’ve got a test tomorrow! Not cool, dude, you told me that you were going to come home at six!”

Harvey winced and checked his watch. It read nine-fifteen in the evening.

“Now, I’ve got to cram—m” Britney abruptly closed her mouth upon seeing that “You’re not Mike,” she pointed out. “You’re the dude from Mike’s office… Mr. Specer, right?”

“It’s _Specter_ ,” He corrects her stiffly but reels it in. “I believe we haven’t been properly introduced. My name is Harvey Specter. I’m Mike’s…”

“Oh _you’re_ Harvey!” She gasps in surprise. “Like Harvey-Harvey, Mike’s Harvey, right? Boss dude, the one that Mike’s got the hots for—r—ooops! You totally did not hear that from me dude. Or else you might make it, I might make it, uhm, yeah… I gotta to do my project now. Bye!” She scrambled between Harvey and the door to make her escape.

Harvey’s standing just outside of the door deicing whether or not he should be embarrassed or pleased that Mike’s infatuation has not been a mere reciprocation of his feelings.

“Harvey!” Twin voices come from further inside.

Harvey puts on his best smile and steps inside. “Hey, squirts,” he greets, bending down to catch whomever was faster in barreling towards him. Today it was Raphy who runs straight into his arms and gets twirled around. Jaime follows, hugging Harvey’s tree-like legs in his arms. “Wanna have a sleepover tonight?”

“Daddy’s not coming home?” Jaime asks, looking up. Harvey has to re-arrange Raphy in order to see Jaime’s pouty face staring at him hopefully.

“I’m afraid not yet,” He nods apologetically, “He’s still in the office going some work. He’s asked me to come get you guys. We can sleep in my condo tonight.”

“Did daddy _really_ ask you?” Raphy peers into his face, incredulous, “Daddy wouldn’t. Daddy’s too shy because it’s Harvey!”

Caught, Harvey cannot help his grin. “Well, I volunteered _then_ he asked me. I couldn’t leave my two favorite little monsters all alone at home now, could I?”

“But Britney was here!” Jaime says in protest, making a pang of jealousy well up in Harvey’s heart.

“I know,” he admits, “but Britney can’t stay the night. She has projects to do at her own house. I, on the other hand, am free for the night. Do you know what that means?” He asks the two dumbfounded children who shake their heads. “It means that I’m going to stay until you fall asleep tonight. How about you go and get your things for tomorrow?”

The twins give him identical grins. “Okay,” they say in unison. Harvey lets Raphy down and watches in amusement as the twins dart around the room gathering their things. Not much has changed in the layout since he was here a few weeks ago. Today, however, he looks fondly at the boxes of takeaway he called for before leaving the office. He decides to put away the left over and do a bit of clean-up while he waits.

It only takes fifteen minutes to get things sorted out.

Ray is waiting for them at the lobby when they step out.

“Hello,” he greets Harvey and the two boys with his same friendly smile.

Surprisingly, Jaime and Raphy do not greet him back. They huddle behind Harvey instead with hands crinkling the lower part of his coat. Ray does not take offense. He still opens the back door for them. Harvey is surprised by their shyness around the other man. He swoops down, balancing the duffle on his shoulder and turns to them.

“What’s the matter?” He asks, studying them. Nothing about them strikes him as odd. Neither of them answer him. “Jaime? Raphy? Is anything wrong?”

Slowly, they shake their heads.

“Daddy,” Jaime says, looking up at Harvey, “Want daddy.”

“Jaime, darling,” Harvey coos, stroking his head, heart breaking a little at Jaime’s hopeful puppy dog eyes staring back at him. “I’m sorry. We can’t go to your dad right now. He’s in the office and it’s already late. Your daddy will want you to go to bed soon.”

“Want daddy.” Jaime repeats, firmer. He points to Harvey. “Not daddy.” He says, hiccupping.

Harvey’s heart can only take so much. He frowns and sighs, giving in. “Okay. We’ll drive by the office and have your daddy kiss you good night. But that means there won’t be any TV when we get to the condo. It’s going to be straight to bed. Understand?” He tries to reign in his ‘lawyer’ voice for the child and, reluctantly, Jaime agrees.

They make one more stop before heading back to the office.

***

Mike’s running on red bull and Pad Thai. The combination leaves a weird tangy bitter after taste in his mouth but he’s too far gone to care. Around him, a lot of the junior associates are falling asleep on their desks. Bellies full, the eerily quiet library makes a good place to sleep for any weary soul, even Katrina’s eyes are fluttering close. So far, only Rachel and he have been able to pace themselves for the challenge.

“So…” she says quietly, interrupting the drone of paper flipping and occasional pen scratching, “You and Harvey are a thing now?” The manner she says it—low like a secret being passed between two friends—makes his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“I could ask the same to you and Katrina.” Mike shoot back, equally as quiet. But Rachel looks prepared and she doesn’t blush. Instead, she gives a meaningful glance to Katrina’s direction and gives him a small smile.

“Unlike you, Mr. Denial,” she says, raising a finger to him, “Katrina and I are adults who _talk_ about the status, goals, and expectations about our relationship. We are currently ‘casually dating’. Meaning, it’s not just sex but we’re not quite ready for full commitment. We’re waiting for the right time. Now isn’t it—not yet. And you?”

Mike gulps. He’s caught in a bind. Truthfully, Harvey and he haven’t talked-talked about it. They’ve had almost-conversations about what they are but he still has reservations—a lot of them. He’s still not used to the idea of Harvey as a co-parent, let alone the idea that Harvey might actually _want_ it. He doesn’t want to expect too much and get hurt in the process.

“We’re… getting there.” He lies, lowering his head.

“The twins seem to like him.” She points out as matter-of fact.

“I know.” Mike agrees, nodding. “But I’m not sure if he’s ready, you know? I’ve been here nearly five years and all he’s done is the bachelor lifestyle. I mean Harvey _with kids_? If anyone found out, he might lose half his clients not to mention the backlash in the firm. He’s worked so hard. Will he really want all that heat? For me? For them?”

“Mike,” Rachel says patiently. She stops her own reading in favor of holding his hand. “Are you an idiot or what? I know that I’ve been blind about it but you said he’s been in-love for over _four years_. I’m sure he’s had plenty of time to get used to the idea of children, especially yours. He must dote on them, doesn’t he?”

 “Yeah,” Mike admits weakly. “He does.” It’s the first time he’s wants to actually believe it himself rather than convince anyone else. He cannot help the sweet curling feeling in his gut that can only be described as happiness threatening to spill over.

“And you love him too?”

Mike freezes, unable to say it aloud. He merely nods. Rachel places a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezes.

“That’s good.” Katarina suddenly cuts in, eyes wide-awake and filled with affection. “Because I think he sure loves you.” She tells him. She slides her phone across the desk and straight to Mike’s waiting palm, opened in a message screen from Harvey: **M, say goodnight to the monsters. –H**

Mike’s smiles nearly splits his face and he can’t move fast enough to the elevator, bypassing Louis with a quick “bathroom” excuse on his lips.

***

The town car’s idling by the curve with the hazard lights blinking. Mike slides inside with practiced ease and nearly whimpers at the sight before him—Harvey’s lost his jacket and his tie, first two buttons undone, and his sleeves rolled to his elbows. Raphy’s cuddled on his lap, sleeping soundly, with his jacket draped over the boy’s curled frame. Jaime’s leaning against Harvey’s shoulder, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Hey, baby,” Mike greets Jaime with a brush to the forehead, making the boy stir. “Daddy’s here to say goodnight.”

“Dad-dy,” Jaime mumbles but buries his nose in Harvey’s shoulder instead. “Sweepy.”

“Sorry to make you come down.” Harvey apologizes with a wry smile. “Jaime was insistent to give you a goodnight kiss.”

Mike chuckles lightly. “And what will we do now? Clearly both boys are fast asleep.”

“You can give me a goodnight kiss instead.” Harvey suggests suggestively. He runs his free hand over Mike’s cheek and gently brushes a thumb under Mike’s eyes. “God know how long you have to stay in the office. You might have to crash on my sofa if you can’t make it home.”

“Hmmm,” Mike mumbles into Harvey’s open palm. “I’d rather go home to you even if I fall into bed with all my clothes on.”

“Brilliant idea, Mr. Ross. Is that a promise?”

“Yeah,” Mike nods, leaning in. “Imma seal it with a kiss too.”

“That can be arranged,” Harvey laughed as their lips pressed together.


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning, Harvey wakes up with an insisted finger prodding his cheek.

“What the—?” He has a brief moment of confusion before last night’s events come flooding back to him—the DeClancy case, Mike’s overtime in the office, and the boys cuddling up to him in bed last night. He recalls how he wrangled the pair into the bath, their pajamas, and finally to bed. Getting them ready for bed had been the most fulfilling thing he’d done the whole week.

 “Harv-veeeeey, Haaaaar-veeeeeey.” One of the twin’s call out. He still hasn’t figured out which was who without using his eyes. Jaime and Raphy’s voices are nearly the same to his ears.

Harvey cracks and eye open to see blond hair an inch away from his face. Jaime’s looking at him, wide-eyed, with Mike’s boyish grin on his features. For a brief moment, he wonders how much of Mike and how much of the mystery mother did the twins inherit and a pang of jealousy reverberates in his chest. He pushes it to the back of his mind, relishing in the fact that _right now_ it’s him who’s with the children.

“Yes, Raphy?” He asks, voice gravelly from sleep. He lifts his head off the pillow and onto his arm, dislodging his human-weight in the form of one Mike Ross on top of him. He smiles when he feels Mike cuddling behind him as the big spoon.

“We’re hungry, Harvey.” Raphy tells him determinedly. “Can we make pancakes again? Pleaaaaaaaaase?” He says, drawing out the last word and giving Harvey his best puppy dog eyes. It reminds him an awful lot like Mike. Mike mumbles something incoherent from behind him. “Please, Harvey? Daddy just rolled over. We’re hungry.”

“Hmmm,” Harvey makes a non-committal sound and glances at his watch. It was only 6am, plenty of time to shower and take the twins to the school.

“Harvey, pleeeease?”

“Alright,” He agrees with a sleepy grin, “Just let me—” he squirms out of Mike’s arms and places a decoy pillow for his escape before hopping out of the bed “—get up.” He looks around the room and notices the lack of Jaime in the room. “Where’s your brother?”

“Jaime’s outside watching TV.” Raphy explains, tugging on Harvey’s arm. “Come on, come on, daddy won’t wake up. We’re hungry.”

Harvey ruffles Raphy’s hair, smiling. “Well, kid, your dad had a long night. Why don’t we make those pancakes that he likes, yeah? Do you still remember how?”

Raphy’s face lights up like its Christmas day again. “YES!” he exclaims loud enough to make Harvey wince. The man glances back to check on Mike, who merely rolls on his stomach and keeps on sleeping. “Oops!” he says, half as loud, covering his mouth. “Sorry daddy.” He adds adorably but it doesn’t help his case.

Harvey follows him out the door in amusement.

As Raphy said, Jaime is in the living room watching TV while he’s nestled underneath a nest of blankets. He perks up at the sound of the door. “Daddy wake up?” he asks, question directed to his brother. His eyes grow wide when he sees Harvey padding out, barefoot, behind Raphy. “You woke up _Harvey_? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Why’d you do that?”

“Daddy’s grumpy.” Raphy says with a bit of a challenge. “Besides—” he adds, grinning up at Harvey again, “—Harve’ll let us help make pancakes!”

“Ohh, pancakes!” Jaime coos, façade melting into awe. He looks at Harvey with buckets full of hope. “Will you really?”

In response, Harvey cocks his head to the kitchen. “Yeah. Sure.” He says, trying for nonchalance, “Fastest one to the kitchen gets to lick the spoon!” And it reminds him a little of how he and Marcus fought for the exact same prize when they were boys. The challenge propels the twins to run into kitchen with him trailing behind them.

***

Mike rouses to the smell of something sweet and loud chattering somewhere outside of the bedroom. He takes a moment to himself, luxuriating in the warmth and softness of the linen sheet that smell so much like Harvey. It must still be early if neither Harvey nor the kids have yet to wake him.

This, waking up in the comfort of Harvey’s condo, feels _nice._ It strange knowing that, just outside, his boss-turned-boyfriend is outside making _breakfast_ with his kids. The mental image is too good to pass up. With a groan, he rises.

The outside smells even better than the fraction he scented inside the bedroom. Pancake batter, cinnamon, and blueberries fill his nostrils in a symphony of delicious smells. His view of the kitchen is even better—Harvey, dressed in his PJ and loose blue shirt, with the twins gathered around him in their own pajamas. All of three males had flour on various parts of their bodies: noses, cheeks, and elbows.

“Please don’t be a cliché and tell me that _you’re_ breakfast.” He says pointedly at Harvey, crossing his arms and leaning against the archway in amusement. “Because that is _so_ Breakfast at Tiffany’s. I think I’d rather have pancakes.”

Harvey scoffs in mock offense. “Really?” he responds, raising his eyebrow. He too crosses his arms, biceps bunch up his shirt that makes Mike’s mouth run dry. “Pancakes, huh?”

“I may—” Mike gulps-and-coughs miserably “—have to rethink that assessment.”

“Some other time, Mike.” Harvey tells him with a flirtatious wink and his million dollar smile. “Don’t you want to try the pancakes which these monsters tried to make?” He gestures to the pristine stack of pancakes on the counter and the messy prep table beside them. It doesn’t take a genius for Mike to piece together the work table and the sugary state of his children to guess what happened.

“This is why I don’t let them in the kitchen.” He sighs, looking mournfully at the disaster zone.

Harvey waves him off. “Pancake-making is an excellent domestic trait.”

“I thought you were a streak kind of man, Mr. Specter.” Mike raises his eyebrow.

“Pancakes are breakfast. Breakfast should still be the most important meal of the day.” Harvey responds with finality that makes Mike chuckle.

“Are you still lawyering inside your own condo?”

“No,” Harvey says petulantly, “I am just stating a fact.”

Mike rolls his eyes, shaking his head. He saunters into the room to where the twins are seated at the breakfast nook, each demolishing their own stack of blueberry pancakes with a moat of maple syrup. “Not even a ‘good morning daddy’?” he asks, ruffling their hair, on in each hand. To which, Harvey chuckles.

“I think they’re too busy eating.” He states the obvious. “I wonder who they got it from.” Mike elbows him on the side. “Hey!” he says in protest, angling away. “I’ve still got about two ladle-fulls of batter and I’m not afraid to mess up your—” he blinks and actually stutters in an un-Harvey-like manner “—shirt.”

Mike counts it as a win. He isn’t really wearing his shirt; he’s wearing _Harvey’s_ shirt, the first one he fished out of the drawer last night. It also happens to be one of Harvey’s old Harvard jersey uniforms which hangs loosely on his slighter frame, bearing his collar in selective movements. He grins saucily, making his eyelashes _flutter_ downward.

“Like that you see?”

Harvey coughs again in an attempt to hide his desire. “I may… I may have an inclination for favor it.”

“I think it’s a bit too big.” Mike says, shrugging so that his left collar is exposed by the neckline. Harvey’s grown is nearly audible. Thank heavens that the TV is still droning in the background to cover it up. Then Mike laughs at the accidental (yet no less fulfilling) teasing of the older man.

Harvey huffs and slides a stack of pancakes in front of him. “Eat.” He commands before walking to the living room.  “I’m taking a shower first.” Mike doesn’t miss the small tent hidden underneath the black apron as Harvey leaves the room. He giggles.

“Something funny, daddy?” Jaime, ever so observant Jaime, notices.

Mike blushes at his childishness and shame. “Nothing, Jaime.” He croaks out, “It’s nothing. Which reminds me… Your aunt Katrina wants you guys to help her make cookies on Saturday. I told her that I’ll ask both of you if you guys wanted to go.”

“Aunt Katy!” Raphy exclaims with a grin.

“Can we make cookies for daddy and Harvey too? And Rachel!” Jaime asks, eyes lightening up.

Their thoughtfulness makes Mike grin. “Of course you can. So, does that mean that it’s a yes?”

“Ah-huh!” They both say at the same time, nodding enthusiastically.

The pancakes are delicious and, Mike thinks, this has got to be one of his best mornings in Harvey’s condo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. This is ending pretty soon. I think. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I will try my best to end this by next week. :) Sorry for the lack of updates lately. To be honest, RL has really been tough this past few weeks. I've got acads and org work piling up and it's been a very big hassle to get my writing done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are getting longer! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!** I'm sorry for the delay in updating. Urgh. You will not believe the exams I've had to study for on my birthday itself! I was writing with my hand the whole day yesterday. Anyhow. This is a little treat for Marvey-fans! ILY! Marvey fluff!

Friday brings a bucket load of problems on Harvey’s desk, and one of them involves a disagreement with a much older Senior partner. It ends with silent truce in Jessica’s office after a whole kettle of loose Asian tea and an entire bag of biscuits. Jessica herself stress-eats half the cookies in the back while Harvey chugs down the fifty-dollar pot of tea like water. The two partner’s retreat to their own offices with sour expressions and the rest of Pearson-Specter gives them a wide girth as they pass.

Donna immediately knows senses the problem the moment Harvey returns to their floor. She stands up in attention, wide-eyed, staring at her boss’ surly face. He shakes his head at her, shrugging as he enters his office. Moments later, the privacy blinds come down and the dark jazzy music buzzes to life on her intercom. With an eye roll, she sits back down and does what any smart all-knowing secretary would do—she calls for reinforcements aka _the boyfriend_.

“Something came up. I need you to come up to Harvey’s office. Bring whatever your working on… No, I think that’s fine… urgh, since when did—” she lowers her voice and whispers to the receiver, “—dating the boss make you so picky. Stop whining. Be thankful I called you.” She ends the call before Mike can make another protest. Really! You’d think that she wasn’t looking out for her boys! Over grown children, they were!

Reinforcements checked, she stands and peeps into Harvey’s office without waiting for him to look up. “I’ve sent for your puppy. If you’re already in such a bad mood, Harvey, why don’t you take Mike out to lunch? Get some fresh air? Do something to get your head out of your ass so you can go back to kicking other people’s asses this afternoon. Hmm… what do you say?”

Harvey sends her a thankful look. “That obvious, huh?”

Donna, being Donna, steps into the room, eyebrow raised and hands on her hips. But her stare is placating rather than aggressive. “What are you do nervous about? It’s just another holiday. You’ve spent Christmas together! I would know. I booked the reservation.”

“It’s not… I haven’t…” Harvey pauses. Rare are the times when Harvey Specter showed vulnerability. In her nearly decade-long relations with him, nine of which she’d consider him a friend, she can count the number of times he’s been _bothered_ like this with the tips of one hand. She knows this isn’t a one-time thing for him.

“Oh, Harvey,” She says with a comforting smile, feeling like she too has a lump in her throat, “You haven’t told him, have you? It’s three little words! I’m sure he already knows. So why don’t you just say it and save you both the trouble?”

“No,” Harvey admits begrudgingly. “I know he knows but saying it… that’s different… it’s different. I can’t just—”

“Harvey?” Mike’s voice slightly wavers when he enters the office. He’s dressed in one of Renee’s suits again that Harvey bought him a few years ago. It’s tighter now in a few areas where Mike’s filled out the suit but the overall flattering effect remains the same—Mike’s still gorgeous.

Just the sight of his boyfriend is enough to alleviate his mood slightly. Harvey manages to grin up, feeling lighter than he did two minutes ago. He dismisses Donna with half-hearted wave. She wordlessly follows, leaving Mike and Harvey alone in the office.

“Hey,” Mike begins on autopilot. He checks the blinds one more time to make sure that they are drawn. Once sure, he lowers his case files on Harvey’s coffee table and makes his way to the sullen man behind the desk. He crowds Harvey against the soft leather chair and presses a kiss to Harvey’s temple. “Donna says you’ve been having a bad day.”

Harvey merely raises his brow. “Donna really said that, did she?”

“Well,” Mike amends with a shy smile, “Not it so many words but you know how cryptic Donna can be. She always has you best intentions at heart. And you don’t fool me, mister, you love her for it.”

“I know and I do. She’s the best.” Harvey agrees. He buries his face into Mike’s suit jacket which smell of bad coffee from the pantry and red bull and the laundry detergent. Mike’s skin is cool against his heated skin. He wants nothing more than to sink to it and bury himself underneath Mike’s skin to stay there forever—if only thing were that easy.

“Lunch?” he offers after what feels like forever. “Donna suggested it.”

“Donna’s a girl after my own heart even if she’s older than me.” Mike hums in approval. ‘Hey!’ comes Donna’s indignant squeak over the intercom which they both ignore. He runs his thumbs over Harvey’s nape, massaging down to the stiff junction of his neck and shoulder, making his boyfriend shudder and groan under his touch.

“Lunch sounds perfect.” He glances over the watch. It’s still nearly eleven. Judging from the lines on Harvey’s forehead, it’s exactly what the older man needs. “I’m sure Donna can cover for you if you’re summoned before one. Can’t you, Donna?” he asks over the open intercom.

“Of course,” Her static-y voice scoffs back. “I’ve already re-arranged Harvey’s schedule. He doesn’t have any meetings until one-thirty this afternoon. It’s a Skype Call. So you can leave your things in there while you two go out.”

“Thanks, Donna.” Mike couldn’t help smile affectionately even if she couldn’t see him. “I’ll bring you back something from the restaurant, yeah?”

“Make it something sweet, Ross, I’m on a diet.” She snaps back and he can hear the smile in her voice as well.

Mike grins down at Harvey. “Well, you heard the woman, Harvey. We have a mission to find Donna the sweetest, fattiest, most sugary thing on the planet and we only have two hours to do it.”

They end up near the Financial District. Since it’s early, the white collar workers and their swanky thousand dollar suits and polished leather briefcases don’t show up for another hour or so. Most of the people inside are the higher-ups who get to enjoy lunch hour earlier. Mike and Harvey choose a restaurant that’s a fusion between Chinese and French. The décor, the ambiance, and the menu is an odd combination of both cuisines and cultural references.

The inside of the restaurant has an oddly Chinese theme with hits of red in the chandelier decorations but the chairs were crème-colored light tones with brazenly European motifs. Tables were round and scattered around the area with several couch-setting table setups in one corner of the room. Harvey and Mike choose a two-person circular table with high-back dark purple ottoman chairs.

“Bonjour, I’m Kimiko, your server for the day. Are you ready to order?” A tall Asian woman with dark black hair, pale white skin, in a deep maroon Cantonese dress greets when with a smile. Her eyes scrunch-up and nearly disappears under her high cheekbones. She lowers a dark olive green ceramic tea set for two on their table. “Complimentary House Tea,” she explains.

Mike orders dumplings and savory duck-egg soufflé, feeling daring and mischievous. He really isn’t the type to go to fancy-shmancy restaurants like this on a regular basis. He’s, admittedly, a burger and pizza and occasionally a wings kind of guy, but they need to diverge from their meal routine once in a while, especially since Harvey’s been down in a stump.

Harvey, with a distrustful glance at the menu, orders Peking duck crepes and octopus salad to share and flatbread with cumin lamb filling. He gives Mike an intense look after they’ve ordered, daring the younger man to question his food chooses. In response, Mike merely laughs and shakes his head.

“If one of those things give me a stomach flu, I’m placing you responsibility for my kids this weekend! I am not touching the raw octopus salad even if you threaten my job, Harvey. They’ll be furious! They were excited to go to Katrina’s this Saturday too!”

The last sentence takes Harvey by surprise. “This weekend? What are they going to do in her place?” He asks, failing to hide the twinge of jealousy in his voice. A long, long, terribly long time ago (aka last Christmas), he had the unfortunate mistake of thinking that Katrina was the twin’s mother who came to take them back. As it turns out, she is there aunt! Their mother, who he now knew was named Elizabeth, still hasn’t come back into the picture. And he shall loathe the day that she does.

Mike returns his surprised expression, two-fold, with a flush on his cheeks. “Not the entire weekend,” he reassures, feeling the lump in his throat when he remembered their plans for Harvey this weekend. The cookies are going to be the icing on the cake for what they have in-store for the greatest closer in New York City. Maybe, just maybe, deep down inside, the twins wants to _close_ Harvey too, just as much as he wants Harvey to be a sure thing. “Just this Saturday. She’s baking, ehrm, Valentine’s Day cookies.”

“She’s what?” Harvey asks, incredulous. “Cookies?” He knows Katrina’s cookies all too well. The white chocolate with macadamias and pecans nearly led Donna astray over the holidays. He lets his green-eyed feelings become a little too obvious because Mike starts to chuckle under his breath.

“Don’t tell me you’re still jealous of Katrina, Harvey! I thought we cleared that up last Christmas?” Mike says, giving Harvey a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. They both remember where that particular conversation led to—breakfast in Mike’s apartment the day after the party and the twin’s jolly song. “Katrina’s their _aunt_. She’s family. I can’t… I can’t even recall the last time I could say that, you know?”

“Yeah,” Harvey nods, glancing at Mike’s hands on the table. Sometimes, he wishes that they did not have to hide what they were in public. But, as it stands, Mike is still an associate at a firm where his name is bolted to the well. Not only that but he also happens to be the person who hired Mike all those years ago. People will talk and he doesn’t want Mike’s career to be tarnished because of how much he’s head over heels for the blond.

It hits him like a bucket of cold water—his opening!

“Does that mean you’ll be free tomorrow, then? The thirteenth?” He suddenly asks with renewed interest.

“Uhm, yeah…” Mike mumbles, rubbing the back of his head. “I suppose it does. I guess I am. From nine to five, at least… seven at the latest. You know how those two get wild in the kitchen.”

Harvey chuckles. “Yeah, of course I do. Do you think your breakfast the other day made itself?” He snorts in amusement. Mike laughs as well.

“Yes, yes. I also remember someone having a little problem in their pants because of that morning.” Mike responds with a suggestive wink. Under the table, safely hidden beneath the table cloth, he runs his socked-foot up the seam of his boyfriend’s pants teasingly.

Harvey’s cheeks _do not_ twinge with color. He schools his expression into one of his million-dollar-grins and leans across the table. He swats Mike’s foot away from underneath the table, making his partner yelp in surprise. “I’m serious, Mike,” he says seriously, “Do you want to go on a date with me this Saturday?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about a chapter excerpt on the twins, what do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday morning, Harvey arrives with a bouquet of pink long-stemmed tulips. He unexpectedly meets Katarina and Rachel in the lobby.

“Harvey?” It’s Rachel call out to him. Her grin was knowing and borderline disrespectful if she were in the office. But, as it was, stuck in the middle of Mike’s apartment lobby, it was a safe zone. They were in non-professional capacities. He couldn’t reprimand her even if he wanted to.

Beside her, Katarina give a friendly smile. “Mr. Specter,” the blonde greets. They have not exactly made amends over the misunderstanding during Christmas. They haven’t had to since Harvey tends to work with Mike, and Mike alone, while Katarina was rotating from one senior partner to another. She was currently under Louis, working with him on a financial claims case.

“Rachel, Katrina,” Harvey gives a curt nod. There was a slight flush on his cheeks which he tried to hide behind the flora. “What are you doing here? I believe that plan was for us, ehrm Mike, to bring the kids to your apartment?” A twinge of jealousy filled his gut at the thought that he wasn’t the only one who can come and go to Mike’s apartment.

Rachel shrugs, amused by his possessiveness. “We were in the neighborhood for breakfast and thought that the twins might like to come.” She grinned wider as she eyes the flowers, making Harvey’s mouth twitch. “Besides, you should probably be thankful since we’re getting giving you an hour more of alone time with Mike. Win-win, isn’t it?”

“Fine,” Harvey gripes, sour-faced. It embarrassed him more than he would admit aloud being caught pink-handed with a bouquet of tulips. He had initially planned on surprising Mike, Jaime, and Raphy by taking them out to breakfast before they went to Katrina’s condo. But now, those plans were down the drain. Together, the three of them walk to Mike’s door surrounded by a tense silence.

“Harvey—” Mike says in surprise when he sees the pairs standing behind his boyfriend. “Ehrm, Rachel, Katrina…?”  He shifts awkwardly to his boxer with the hem of his shirt, blushing at the large bouquet of flowers are unceremoniously shoved to his hand. He’s torn between wanting to kiss Harvey stupid at the chick-flick moment or hide because somebody else witnessed their chick-click moment. He goes for the first one, kissing Harvey chastely on the cheek before ushering them inside.

“Come in, come in,” he gestures to the apartment, “Jaime and Raphy are in the bath, ehrm, bubble bath. It was the only way to get them up this early. I wasn’t expecting you…” he looks from Harvey to Rachel and Katrina, “or both of you. What’s with the surprise?” He manages not to choke on his words. The open layout of the apartment lets him half-hide in the alcove of his kitchen to find a place to put the flowers. Harvey wordlessly follows.

Rachel and Katrina repeat what they told Harvey.

“Oh,” Mike tries not to let his disappointment show. Behind him, Harvey grabs a dusty wine bottle from underneath the sink, rinsing it out before handing it to him. “Here.” The word is nearly inaudible if not said right beside Mike’s ear. A shudder travels through his spine.

At seeing Harvey, the urge to go out for breakfast immediately rose but it deflated when he saw the two women. There is no way that they could all go to breakfast together—not with the fragile unspoken truce between his boyfriend and Katrina. He dries his hands on a towel after potting the flowers.

“I should… I should get dressed and go get them.” When they nod, he turns to Harvey in a whisper. “Sorry, I didn’t know. Can you…” Harvey brushes two fingers over his wrists and nods, the action hidden by the counter top.  “Go,” the older man says, “I’ll entertain the women. Get dressed in something comfortable for outdoor weather. I don’t want you catching a cold before tomorrow.”

Mike ducks his head, refusing to look in Rachel and Katrina’s direction when he goes to the hall. Meanwhile, Harvey switches on his charm. “Would you ladies care for refreshments?”

***

The Ross trio emerge from their bedrooms twenty minutes later, looking and smelling fresh. To Mike’s surprise, all his guests were sitting around the Island top with half-empty glasses of water on the counter. For a second or two, Jaime and Raphy fight with themselves about who to call onto first. Lucky for them, Harvey takes the initiative by going round the counter and opening his arms. The twins fly into his embrace, nearly tackling him on the ground.

“Harvey!” The pair squeal in delight.

Behind them, Mike is all smiles as he goes to take Harvey’s place behind the counter.

“They love him, don’t they?” Rachel muses, eyes meeting Mike’s at the top of her glass.

“And he loves them.” Katrina add, hiding her smile.

Mike rubs the towel over his still-damp hair, pausing with it draped over his head. “Yeah,” he breathes out, watching as the interaction between his children and Harvey. His heart flutters at the sight. Two months ago, he thought he could never have this—his two separately worlds blending seamlessly into one—but now he did, and he has no words to describe how he feels.

Harvey laughs at catches them with little effort. He’s grown used to them tackling him at every opportunity they get and rarely catch him off guard. “Good morning. I heard that you little monsters made flooded the bathroom again, didn’t you? Your poor daddy has to clean it all up.” Squeezing them as they part. The twins’ faces are adorably guilty.

“We’re sorry,” they say at the same time with puppy dog eyes.

“Does that mean—” Jaime mumbles.

“—no breakfast with us?” Raphy finishes.

“Your Aunt Katrina and Rachel are bringing you out to breakfast.” Harvey pats their head apologetically but it only makes the twin’s frowns deepen. Clearly, it isn’t the answer they wanted to hear. “Why the long faces?” he fakes naivety, “Don’t you like your Aunt Katrina and her friend Rachel? They told me that they were going to take you out for waffles. You like pancakes, right?”

“No,” Raphy shakes his head, “I dun want no pancakes. I like your pancakes better. Right, Jaime?”

The elder twin glances at the three adults by the counter before hiding his face and answering, “Harvey’s pancakes are the best. We like Harvey best.”

Harvey loses his breath for a second. Pride swells up in his chest. He’s only known Jaime and Raphy for a few months but in those short months he’s grown to love the like his own children—if he ever had any. He used to stay away from women with baggage. The last time he felt like this was with Zoe and her niece Oliva. Back then, he almost chased her to DC. He is thankful that he didn’t, or else he would not have had a chance to feel this. Looking at the twins, he could not imagine thinking of them as anything remotely close to baggage; they were a blessing.

“Harvey,” the cool touch of Mike’s hand on his cheek brings him back to reality. He glances up to see Mike gently smiling at him like he was the best thing in the world.

“Jaime and Raphy are begging to have breakfast with all four of us. I suppose we can squeeze that in before we, you know, go to our…” Mike stops, belatedly realizing that this was their first official date as a couple. Harvey sees it in his eyes and turns his cheek to kiss the inside of Mike’s wrist.

“I believe the word is date, rookie. Or should I return the Vonnegut I got you for Christmas and trade it in for a 20th century dictionary, completely New Yorker slang edition?”

Mike laughs, flicking a finger on his cheek. “Get off the floor or you’ll spend the entire day complaining about your knees, old man.”  

***

Breakfast is in a small family own diner two blocks away from the apartment. It’s a cozy well-lit establishment that looks straight out of the fifties. According to the signage, it was established shortly after world war two and a couple of celebrity diners are displayed on the wall. They sit on a six-person round table in the middle of the dining area; Harvey, Mike, Jaime, Katrina, Rachel, and Raphy.

True to their word, the twins do not order pancakes but gets waffles instead. Mike orders a Bacon Cheeseburger Deluxe, Harvey orders a Turkey Reuben with a side of Onion Rings, Rachel orders Chicken Pot Pie, and Katrina orders Pastrami Hash and Two Fried Eggs.

“What?” Katrina asks when her plate of carbohydrates arrive. The kids are happily digging into their food while Rachel, Mike and Harvey give her weird looks. “Is there something on my face?”

“No, no,” Mike shakes his head, “I kind of expected you to order a salad, that’s all.”

She shoots him a glare. “This isn’t the first time we’ve eaten in a diner, Mike.”

“I know,” he shrugs, “but last time was brunch.

 “That’s sexist, Mike.” Katrina huffs and flick a bit of condensation from her glass to him. She misses and the water falls on Harvey’s bicep instead, darkening the grey fabric. “Shi—zzlesticks,” she blushes more because from the ugly inexistent word rather than the water stains, “I’m sorry, Mr. Specter, sir, I didn’t mean to, I…”

“Harvey,” Harvey cuts her off, with a bit of gruffness. He had not intended it to sound to aloof. He was caught off-guard by, well, everything about today. He reigns in his jealousy and tries again. “Really, Katrina,” he says in a much gentler manner, “It’s alright and do call me Harvey when we’re… in family events. I don’t want to confuse the twins with something as petty as titles and honorifics.” He turns around, not waiting for her answer, and engages Jaime in conversation.

“Oh—okay,” she stammers, “Thank you.” Harvey’s sharp tongue was from last Christmas was still stuck in her mind but she pushes it away. She sees that he is trying to be friendlier with her, perhaps more for the kids than her own merit. A part of her doesn’t understand his reasoning. She never meant any claim on Mike or the children—she was just making up for her sister’s mistakes.

“Hey,” Rachel whispers, jostling her side, “You okay?”

Katrina nods mutely. “I don’t understand why Mr. Sp—Harvey doesn’t like me.”

Rachel entwines their hands on the table before leaning close to her ear. “Harvey’s always been a bit territorial over Mike. Trust me, I tried dating Mike, remember?” She suddenly shuts her mouth when she sees Mike glancing suspiciously in their direction. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

“You two better not be gossiping about me,” Mike warns with a stern look from the middle of his conversation with Jaime. It holds only half the effect because his mouth was covered in flour breading from the onion rings. Rachel and Katrina giggle.

“Excuse you, we have more to talk about than you, mister.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what dyou guys think? I thought about developing Jaime and Raphy a bit. Having fun with the twins? Also, now that there's more than four stories written in this universe in mind, do you think it's time I make this into a series? Or are the 'inspired by' links enough?
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. **Seriously, though, I need inspiration.** School's being a big bleh.


End file.
